Pin type carriers may come in a variety of configurations, such as a planetary gear carrier. Shafts in the carriers are typically rotationally and axially secured by use of a pin extending through a hole in the carrier and into a bore in the shaft. The pin is secured to the carrier by a staking operation wherein the head of the pin is struck by a striking tool to deform the pin. The deformation secures the pin to the carrier. Proper deformation requires that the pin extend below the surface immediately adjacent to the hole a predetermined amount. The predetermined amount ensures that the resulting deformation is sufficient to retain the pin in the carrier while also not imparting too great a stress on the carrier.
To achieve the predetermined amount of extension, the surface having the hole in which the pin is inserted is typically machined to a desired height or distance relative to a reference point. The machining operation requires multiple steps. For example, depending on the complexity of the carrier, some surfaces may be required to be individually machined, such as by milling, and the hole formed subsequent or prior to the machining. This is a time consuming process. As another example, depending on the complexity of the carrier, some surfaces may be machined simultaneously by using a lathe and the hole formed subsequent or prior to the machining. The use of a lathe results in the larger surface area being machined. This large area is typically more than that needed to provide the proper staking of the pin. As a result, excess machining takes place increasing machining time and cost. Thus, it would be advantageous if a more efficient machining operation could be utilized to create the hole and achieve the predetermined amount of extension.